


the revengers endgame

by 8BIT_Scorpion



Series: the revengers [7]
Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime), Fatal Fury
Genre: Action, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BIT_Scorpion/pseuds/8BIT_Scorpion
Summary: this is end of revengers series and tie up everyting at end an very good fanfiction with lots of action and sad





	1. charter 1

the revengers endgame

after ryo was kill by geese the revengers was never same again, everyone was still greeving ryos died n geese was about to destroy world "yo jet" sayed spike "yea spike" sayed jet "im gona have to kill geese howard" sayed spike "but y i thought u dident care if world end" sayed jet "u dont undersand THAT BASTARD KILED MY SON I WANT AVENGE" and jet sayed "well i dont want world 2 end so il help u"

the revengers top secret hq

"guys we got info from geese howard" sayed nick fury "woah cole what is it" sayed spike "he is buildeng team of bad guys, he gotted al of the bad guys out of jale" "CAN WE COME KIL GEESE HOWARD" sayed yuri and ed "no u have to stay here bcus ryo dieded i dont want u to to die to" sayed spike "so if he get bad guy out of jail," sayed nick fury "then well get good guys out of freedom" "I WANT JOHN WICK, GNOMEZ ADAMS AND LIGHT YAGMI" sayed nick fury then they comed in "yo spike i herd goose kiled ur son" sayed wick "yea its a bad" sayed spike "wel spike il help u kill geese" sayed wick "il kill geese hes the one who order dr evil to stealed my vault" sayed gnomez "i kill naghty men and geese is very naughty" sayed light "wait a sec we need more ppl" sayed nick "I WANT WOLVERINE AND PROFESSOR X" "yo well kill geese" sayed wolverine n profesor x "so whats da plan" sayed spike "wel what were gona do is we get wolverine to kil gaurds at front," "den deres a bunch of bad guys who arent to togh well kill them" "but den deres geese well al have to combine our frendship to kill him" sayed nick "sounds like a plan lets go soon" sayed spike "ok" sayed nick

the bad guys hq

"yo guys" sayed geese howard "i gotted u all out of jail so we can stop the good guys called... THE REVENGERS!" fhen he put picture of the revengers on his tv "OH THATS PHENIX WRITE THE DUDE WHO PUT ME IN JAIL" shouted fredy kruger "YA ME TOO I WANA KILL HIM" shouted ryuk "wait a second thats SPIKE BEBOB" shouted rex "mwahaha well al i want u guys do is kill EVERY REVENGER" "i will be watch u in tower, and il kill them myself if anyting bad happend" shouted geese "SHIT MAN THATS SO EVIL" shouted dr evil "U ARE SO EVIL IM JELLY IL HELP U" "thx bro i try rly hard" sayed geese "now if im corect the bad guys are frisk, fredy krooger, ryuk, roger smith, tiana, austin powers, dr evil, vicious, rex, mr big and ME" "yo but u forgot me and 1 other person" sayed ayaya "but ur so kawaii desu and i dont care about hater they not bad guy" sayed geese "so stay here ayaya" ok sayed ayaya "GENTLEMEAN IM GONA GO TO THERE HOUSE TONIGHT" shouted geese "NOW U GUARD FORT WHILE I ATACK REVENGERS HQ"

attack

THE REVENGERS EXCEPT FOR YURI AND ED WENT TO ATTACK GEESE TOWER, den ryuk sayed "MWAHAHAHA U CANT GET ME" but then light wroted ryuks name on deth note and he died "UGH HE RELY HURTED ME GO ON WITHOUT MEEE" sayed light and he died, dey shed a tear as light died but they could not mourn him becuse they had to kill geese but den roger apeared "U ASHOLES KILED ME SO IL KILL U" sayed roger and he flyed in his parashoot shooting a many things spike used his gun to shot parashoot den roger got down and JUMPED AT SPIKE spike was prety mad so he kicked him in the FACE

meanwhile

ed was on computer and yuri was watching tv, geese brock into home and sayed "KONICHIIIIWA" ed and yuri were so scare so ed runned under bed but yuri hide behind tv, "WERE ARE U TOOOO" den geese watched tv and wached kinmoza yuri walked out of tv to see it then geese sayed "BAKA GAJIN U SHOULDHAVE HIDED REPPOOOOOKEN" then he kiled yuri, and then he writed mesage with her blode "I AM GEESE HOWARD FUCK U REVENGERS" was mesage he writed den he got into van, police man walked up to geese ad sayed "yo bro why u cover in blood" so geese KILLED POLICE MAN ed runned out of bed and sayed "NOOO YURI AND POLICE MAN" drn she hacked geeses van and made him drived crazy AND IT CRASH CAR "fuck il get those revengers if its last thing i do" sayed geese

fighting

spike kiled roger but then austin powers got out, rember dr evil kiled austin powers so his body just flew onto the floor and nothing hapen "GNOMEZ ADAMS I WIL GET REVENGE ON U" dr evil shouted at gnomez "IT IS ON DR EVIL" gnomez sayed and he had lightsaber battle gnomez wacked dr evils sholder and dr evil tryed aiming but he was very fat and falled down, den gnomez walk up to dr evil and STAB CHEST WITH LIGHTSABER den he bow to spike and sayed "ur welcome" and then vicious was runing outside and spike roasted him by saying UR A LOSER then vicious died from hurt feelings but den frisk comed out and sans grew tire of no blood SO HE STAB HIM! BLOD FLY! FRISSK BRAIN TUMMY AND EAR IT FELL! SANS ATE HIS BODY PARTS! FRISK WAS CRYING AS HE ATE HIS HEAD! HE THEN ATE HIS GUTS! AFTER HE ATE HIS HEART BRAIN AND EVERTING HE WALK TO FRISK! HE SAY IT MITE GROW BACK AND ATE HIS HEAD FRISK WAS CRYING FROM SEEING HIS HEAD TEARED AWAY! SANS TURNED MAD AND SHOT HIS HEAD TO SEE BLOD den they runned to find rex, fredy krooger and tiana runing away "shit man there togh" sayed freddy "Yeah, I know." said Tiana and they teleported to the voodoo world. "hmm i need DR FACLIER" sayed ñick fury "yo what u want" sayed dr faclier "take us to vodoo world" sayed nick "ARE U REAAAAADY" "TRANSFORMATIOM CENTER AND STUFF" sayed voodoo and they draged revengers to voodoo world

voodoo world

"aww shit its the revengers" sayed rex "im gona kill them, u guys just wach" den spike GRABED REXS GUN OF HIM "u were saying" sayed spike "oh yea man umm DEYEE OVER THEIR" rex sayed den spike steped on rex and runned to them

tiana fite

dr faclier sayed btw tiana u kiled some1 ur going to hell "Fuck." said Tiana. DEN FRENDS FROM OTHER SIDE COMED OUT "ARE U REAAAAADY" they sayed den they draged tiana to HELL, "heheheheheheheh FUCK" sayed fredy krooger den they fited freddy SPIKE PUSHED FREDDY INTO FIRE AND HE WENT TO HEEEELL

back home

after big fight in voodoo world they back home then spike opened door home and SAW YURI WAS DEAD "No, no, no... YURIIII!" spike shouted! Then he read the message left in blood... "GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSEEEEEE!" and then jet sayed "uh oh, idk if its safe to stay with spike now"

to be continue...


	2. finel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can spik kill geese

the revengers endgame chapter 2

geese howard was in his revengers hq, and talked to mr big... "YOU FUCKEN IDOITT! YOU FUCKED UP AGAIN DESU!" sorry mr howard but at lest im not ded "U BAKA GAIJIN I DONT CARE IF UR ALIVE!" dey were siting on the chairs then geese sayed "mr big, U FUCKED UP" and grese THROWED MR BIG out of window mr big was not die so geese shot him to kill him "im not gona have these fucking revengers win IL MAKE SURE THEY DONT STOP ME!" geese had evil lagh, rhen he sayed "IL JUST HAVE TO KIL THEM MYSELF!" and he wached spikes hose throgh his tv, he sayed "HMM IL HAVE TO WATCH"

yuris funeral

"i am love yuri very much" sayed spike "she was my dauhter but then geese kill her IM GONA GET REVENGE REVENGERS ASEMBLE"

spikes house

"ed i dont want u to come" spike sayed then he sayed REVENGERS GO GET GEESE WEPON then the revengers runned of

revengers attack geese towers

they look for weapon, they run up to geese room and sayed "YO GEESE" "mwahaha LETS FIGHT" sayes geese then they fight jet PUNCHED GEESES NOSE OWW MY NOSE SAYED GEESE robert KICKED GEESE IN BACK OWW sayed geese then robert sayed "DEADLY KICK" anf kicked geeses FACE geese was laghing "HAHAHA THATS ALL U GOT" then he sayed REPLOOOKEN and HIT ROBERT robert was cover in blode and DOUBLE KICK GEESES FACE "hmm u miss ryo yet" "yea i do" sayed robert "THEN JOIN HIM" and he shotted robert then throwed him of the window, ROBERT DIED! "SHIT SHIT" sayed other revengers and den gaurds comed in, they fighted them off and then geese jumped out window

MEANWHILE

spikes house

spike was bored and made eds bed ed was sleeping then someone walk behind him "now now spike and ed the time has come for me to end ur sufeering" then he charge up speshal, AND SPIKE SAW THE PRRSON IT WAS GEESE HOWARD HE PUNCHED GEESE "now now spike listen to me" geese sayed "MO IM NOT GONA LET U KILL ED!" ARGH! Then Spike grabbed a lamp right next to him, and switched it on then THREW IT ON GEESE! "OWW, YOU ASSHOLE!" Said Geese, and his hair was on fire. He brushed the fire onto Spike's shirt and they both quickly ran into the shower, while fighting. Spike grabbed his toothbrush and SCRATCHED GEESE'S GUMS WITH IT, THEY WERE NOW BLEEDING! Geese threw Spike out of the shower, and Spike ran back in! Spike punched Geese as they moved through the hallway, and he grabbed his frying pan AND BASHED GEESE'S HEAD WITH IT! Geese THREW IT ON THE FLOOR! "Geese, you bastard... You won't get away with this!" Spike shouted, "Heh... And that's where you're wrong, desu!" Geese shouted before flying onto his window to jump on Spike. Spike then saw a knife laying on the floor, AND STABBED GEESE'S SHOULDER WITH IT! Geese was injured, but can still keep going! Spike punched Geese's shoulder, and threw him onto the floor. Then Geese KICKED Spike in the BALLS! Spike then shot Geese's injured shoulder some more, and ran back at him to attack him! Then while Geese laid on the floor, trying to heal... Spike grabbed his knife, but with the last of his strength... Geese yelled REPPOOOOKEN! And Spike decapitated Geese at the same time... GEESE AND SPIKE HAD DIED NOOOOO!

Back Home

jet got back home "yo spike" he sayed "spike? SPIKE?!" den he runned to kitchen and saw geese lying on flore ded "yay" jet sayed, BUT THEN HE SAW SPIKE DED TO! "NOOOOO" sayed jet nick fury was so angery, he RIPPED OFF HIS EYEPATCH "i cant belive it he got geese BUT THAT BASTARD STILL KILLED HIM" jet went to check if ed was ok and she was yay "what hapen weres spike" sayed ed "spike... he..." oh... sayed jet and dey both cryed

SPIKES FUNERAL

"spike was gratest hero we ever had, he stoped president howard from kiling the world!" sayed jet "and we will rember him by using this tolet" then jet broght out geeses body and SHIT ON IT evry1 cried, "i wish i was thare to save him" sayed john wick "spike payed the ultimate price to stop geese and that is why we will now replace every tolet with geeses body" YAAA they sayed

back home

"yo, spike..." jet sayed, "spikes gone jet" nick fury sayed "yeah ik its just i cant belive it im so sad" "were all sad jet" nick sayed and he poores him some wine and they got drunk, byw ed lived happily ever after

see u space cowboy


End file.
